The invention relates to emergency call systems and devices which enable the bearers of these emergency call devices to inform an emergency call centre of the occurrence of an event which requires urgent processing.
These systems and devices are used, for example, by elderly people in the event of a health problem or a problem of protection against theft and assaults. To that end, the elderly person is equipped with a fixed telephone and a device for controlling the telephone so as to automatically generate a telephone call by means of the fixed telephone to the emergency call receiving and processing centre. This device can be a simple button on the fixed telephone or an object carried by the elderly person communicating by radiofrequency with the fixed telephone.
There also exist, on the telephone networks, emergency call numbers limited to two or three digits in order to facilitate memorisation and dialling.
These systems and devices of the prior art have the following drawbacks:                a reduced field of action since this is limited solely to the network to which the telephone handset is connected, for example the conventional telephone network, the GSM network, the Internet, etc.;        a geographical area limited to the immediate vicinity of the telephone handset;        authentication of the caller is carried out by means of the calling number, which is not error-free, in particular in the case of erroneous or malicious calls;        no information is transmitted as regards the personal and medical data of the caller;        no information is transmitted as regards the biomedical data related to the emergency situation, in particular the blood pressure, heart rate, blood sugar level, etc.        